The Dream
by Thomash905
Summary: A high school senior is in a terrible accident and gets transported to the world of equestria. He has a secret crush on one of the mane six but which one? Join in on the adventure to find out! Rated T for suggestive themes. Rainbow Dash x OC


**Chapter 1**

**Jacob POV**

My name id Jacob Kalinger, my friends call me JK for short I'm a senior in high school and our graduation is a few days away. I'm an athlete, Captain of the varsity baseball team two years in a row. I had my share of relationships they all ended with me saying "You're just not the one for me" then a bunch of yelling and screaming. The one girl I wanted but knew I never could have was Rainbow Dash, and yes I'm a closet brony. I mean come on who couldn't love Rainbow Dash, she's confidant, strong, beautiful, and loyal. She is the one for me but she isn't real. The school bell brought me out of my daydream, thank goodness it's Friday. As I'm walking down the hall I go to pull out my car keys but end up dropping my aircraft key.

"Ah shit not again"

As I reached down to pick up the keys I got shoved into the lockers. Sure I may be the captain but it doesn't mean I don't get bullied.

"Hey faggot! What did I say about bending over in front of me!?"

I turned towards the voice and it belong to non-other than Darian Tilton. The bully of the seniors, he's been in high school for six years. I just grabbed my keys and walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to you! Go cry to your mommy!"

I walk through the doors into the senior parking lot leaving the laughing idiots to themselves. I pull out my phone and call my mom to tell her I'm going for a flight. Ah flying my most favorite past time, I own a 1995 Cessna 182. It may be as old as I am but that makes me even more confidante in its reliability. I just wish I could spread wings and fly on my own just like Rainbow Dash.

**-Few minutes later at the airport-**

I arrived at the gate next to my hanger parked my care and typed the not so secret code to unlock the fence surrounding the airport. As I was walking on the tarmac I thought I heard a voice calling my name. I stopped and listened but heard nothing so I continued walking. I rounded the corner and walked into my hanger, it was bigger than I needed but I wasn't the only one using it. I worked out a deal with two of my friends and we rented this hanger together. They died in a car crash a year later, it was all because of a stupid drunk driver.

"Jacob! I have been calling you!"

I turned to see the airport manager Krissy.

"Oh, hey Krissy what do you need?"

"I can't stop in and say hello to my best customer? Plus your rent is overdue and this being the first time I thought I would handle it personally."

"Oh yea sorry I forgot to tell you that I want to downgrade to a smaller hanger."

"Not a problem I'll get a list for you to look at!"

"Thanks, see you later"

"Bye"

With that I was alone again, I do sometimes miss talking to people but when you lose so many friends so quickly you just forget to talk. I did the preflight on my aircraft and got airborne. It was uneventful until a strange storm started building in the distance. My better judgment told me to go back but for some reason I just kept flying towards it. It was an interesting shape on purple and pink, there was lightning but no sound. That's when it happened, there was a loud sound of electricity hitting metal. All of my instruments failed, I acted solely on training. First call Air Traffic Control.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday this N4949N we have been struck by lightning"

"4949N Miami center did you say lightning?"

"Center that's aff…."

"4949N do you read?"

It was weird I could hear Miami just fine but they couldn't hear me. Again I acted on training, since I still had my engine I turned 180 degrees back towards the shore. I was pushing this old aircraft hard but I had faith that it would hold up. Boom another lightning strike except this was accompanied by the sound of metal shearing and a bright blinding light. Then there was nothing, no sound, no feeling, no emotion, just emptiness. I collapsed it must have been the events I went through but it felt good to sleep. Hell I didn't even want to wake up but something seemed to be calling me.

**-Unknown time later unknown location-**

I woke up feeling like my body had been stretched and pulled like laffy taffy. The only problem was I couldn't remember anything except the accident. I went to stand but felt it more natural to stand on all fours. I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw.

"What the fuck!"


End file.
